The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Canna americanallis known as ‘B Marley’, and is hereinafter referred to as ‘B Marley’.
The Inventor discovered the new cultivar, ‘B Marley’, at a tissue culture production facility in May of 2011 in Eustis, Fla. ‘B Marley’ originated as a naturally occurring chimeral mutation of Canna americanallis ‘Pretoria’ (not patented).
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar was first accomplished utilizing in vitro propagation by the Inventor in Eustis, Fla. in July of 2011. Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar has shown that the unique features of ‘B Marley’ are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.